EL DÍA DE PAPÁ Y MAMÁ EN EL CAMPO
by Everysee
Summary: Pan encunetra por casualidad, un diario de su padre fallecido. Lee la primera página de dicho diario. ONE-SHOT.
¡Hooooolaaa!

Este One-shot está dedicadísimo a mí querido EnterradoR, que es escritor también.

Hoy el señorito cumple años :3 y espero que ¡cumplas muchos más!

Espero te guste Undertaker y a los otros lectores también :D

Te adoroooooo M ;)

Y sin nada más que decir...

¡Qué se dé a inicio!

* * *

 **EL DÍA DE PAPÁ Y MAMÁ EN EL CAMPO**

Año 842…

Hace poco tiempo encontré de casualidad el diario de vida que solía escribir de vez en cuando mi padre. Siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber qué ponía, ya que no me dejaba leerlo.

Él hace años que falleció ya, mi madre aun sigue con vida.

Pero la suerte es que encontré este precioso diario – ¡estéticamente es hermoso!-, dentro de la casa que fue del bisabuelo Gohan y mi abuelo Goku de pequeño. Aunque, desde que tengo uso de conciencia siempre se usó de trastero.

¡Bueno! Voy a leeros la primera página de este diario, tengo fuertes expectativas puesto que mi padre era muy buen escritor.

A verrr… ¡Comencemos!

* * *

El diario empieza de la siguiente forma:

Hola, mi nombre es Gohan Son.

Soy mitad humano mitad Saiyajin.

Tengo una familia compuesta por mi esposa y mi hija.

El motivo el cuál decidí principalmente a iniciar con la escritura de este diario debida a mi afición a las letras.

Y creo que debe ser algo lindo de leer una vez decida darle el punto y final.

Hoy estamos en el día 14 de abril del año 795.

No os imagináis como de bello se ve el campo del monte Paoz durante la tarde.

Pájaros cantando la canción primaveral, el sol llegando a todos lados, salvo las sombras de los altos árboles. Insectos, animales salvajes recorriendo la vasta naturaleza que Kamisama concedió a los mortales. De forma libre.

Aquí es en donde me siento bien, en paz, en armonía. Siento una especie de conexión especial con este lugar.

Ver tanta vida a mí alrededor me hace retroceder a mis tiempos de niño cuando solía recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros de campo en compañía de mi amigo de juegos, el dragón púrpura.

Dudo que jamás llegue a olvidar esos dulces recuerdos...

O cuando, acudía a estos tranquilos campos para repasar materias en mi época de estudiante.

O cuando, jugaba y entrenaba junto con mi hermano menor Goten...

O cuando...

Besé por primera vez a Videl, sí fue aquí. Siempre en este mismo lugar.

* * *

Cuando sea más viejo me iré de repente de forma sigilosa, y creo que me mataré aquí mismo.

No quiero que nadie sienta pena por mí, ni mucho menos lástima. Moriré feliz, y en un lugar lindo también.

* * *

Ahora mismo, estoy rodeado de pétalos de un color violeta claro. Cayeron del los árboles sakura, debido al fuerte viento que decidió aparecer de forma silenciosa pero con fuerza.

Dichos pétalos, son de un tacto gomoso que parecen elásticos, pero son tan frágiles que se rompen enseguida con que tan solo les des un pequeño tirón.

El sol se está reflejando en mi piel, siento su calor agradable, agradable gracias al viento helado. Eso es porque estamos en plena primavera. Luego en tiempos de verano es cuando el viento desaparece, y el sol se vuelve muy molesto.

En nada, mi Videl vendrá acá a hacerme compañía. Hoy es el cumpleaños de ella.

Y decidimos pasarlo en compañía de dos en medio de la naturaleza, en vez de estar en clausura en casa.

Pan ya es toda una adolescente, y parece que nos odie –Risas-. Así que pasó de todo y se fue a divertirse con sus amigos…

* * *

Pan río al leer el comentario de su progenitor referente a ella. Se le enmudecieron un poco los ojos al venirle el recuerdo de su querido padre.

* * *

 _"Gohan-kun"_ -es la voz de mi hermosa esposa.

Ella radiante como siempre vino vestida con un vestido rojo a volantes y entre sus manos llevaba una cesta de paja en cruzada. Trajo algo de comida entre otras cosas para celebrar.

Se sentó a mi lado.

Le tenía preparada una pequeña sorpresa.

Es un obsequio. Un collar. De oro blanco. La cadena era cruzada y tenía un corazón de un tamaño aceptable y ligero.

 _"No hacía falta mi amor"_ -dijo ella haciendo una expresión facial semi-vergonzosa.

Poco a poco con delicadeza se lo coloqué alrededor de su cuello fino, y blanco como la porcelana. Al girarse hacia mí, ella estaba sonrojada.

 _"Es muy bonito Gohan-kun, muchísimas gracias"_

Y me besó. Creo que fue un beso que detuvo el tiempo.

De repente, el deseo de explorar su cuerpo de nuevo me apareció.

Comenzamos con besos, luego caricias, tocamientos y de nuevo más besos...

El "juego" preferido por excelencia de todos los adultos se dio a inicio...

Fue tan r...

* * *

¡Mierda!

Parece que el maldito viento se animó y tumbó el pote de tinta con el que estaba escribiendo. Manchó de tinta gran parte del papel... Ahora quedó la otra mitad ilegible.

Ahora será un secreto no plasmado en hojas pero si lo será entre Videl y yo. Interesante.

No sean curiosos... Que no lo sabrán. –Risas-

Tú tampoco, Pan.

* * *

La única hija de esa pareja se emocionó, fue como si su padre hubiese ya predicho su lectura del diario.

* * *

Hasta pronto diario,

Tuyo,

Gohan.

* * *

Te quiero papá.


End file.
